Fond Reminscence
by shadowjessica
Summary: What would you feel when you come accross a dead loved one's last letter? Put yourself in Berry's shoes. The story is something that is heartwrenching. Rating for the one cuss word.


Hey there! This story is officially my very first Gundam UC story, so if I get, or potentially get anything wrong, for that matter, be nice. To give you a brief explanation of the story: it's about a woman who reminisces about her twin brother. They were both soldiers in the One Year War, one a zeon, the other a feddie. Even though they were on opposite sides, they remained ever the same as they were even before the war broke out. They did communicate, but then again, I think I'm spoiling the whole thing by telling you how.

Gundam 0080- Yeah, no, sorry chief; go to Tomino-san himself if you want to bug me about owning _GUNDAM._

…..ps: this is from the point of view of an OC. Don't flame me or bad jujus be coming your way…..

The room was brightly lit. The windows in the room were to thank for that one. All that could be flying around it was the little specks of dust that were floating in the air. The only occupants inside the blue room were things like a changing table, a crib with mobile attached, and several toys that were scattered about. In other words, it was a room meant for a baby.

Just then, a young, blonde woman walked in with a small blue bundle in her arms. She was humming to and looking at the bundle while walking over to a comfy looking rocking chair. The little bundle cried during the whole trip.

The woman then sat down, began rocking her child to sleep, then looked up to a picture on the wall. Her eyes grew a little wider then as her child fell asleep on her shoulder. She got up and stopped at the picture of the young man. The young, blue and bright eyed man looked just like the young woman, but he had shorter hair and wore a brown jacket on top of blue jeans. She touched the portrait sentimentally, then looked down at her son.

"It's hard to believe it's almost been one year, isn't it, Bernie?" She said to herself. She looked to her son again, this time uttering something to him.

"This is your uncle, Bernie. A very special man, he was. The friendliest, most caring and loving person ever. You would have loved him, and he would have loved you all the same," The young woman spoke fondly of her brother.

Afterwards, the woman laid her child to rest. She then made her way up to the attic where, amongst other military memorabilia, she found a small shoebox containing letters.

She took it out, opened it, and took out an envelope. She took out the letter and read it to herself. Just as instantly, she flashed back to the day she'd received the letter while stationed at an undisclosed Federation base in late November 0079.

Chief Petty Officer Berry Wiseman walked into the mail distribution area of the base, in uniform with hair wrapped in a tight bun. She appeared to be in a rather cheerful mood on this day, even though she'd attempted to hide it with a more serious demeanor. Obviously, something was coming in that she'd been expecting for quite some time now.

As she came in, she'd passed a desk by, and the man behind it became curious.

"You seem real happy 'bout somethin', eh, Berry?" the man asked the blonde.

"Yes, Jean, I am. Something that a certain little flyboy of mine sent me should be here today. Has the mail come in yet?" She asked of her subordinate.

"Not yet, Chief. If you wait awhile, I can get it to ya in your quarters when it comes." Jean told her, winking at her in a friendly way.

"Thank you, Jean."

"No problem, Chief."

So then Berry left the room and did everything a Chief was supposed to do to make sure everything was in perfect working order…from running mobile suit test simulations to fixing the problems that arise during the simulations. Then, as promised, Jean delivered the mail to everyone, especially to Berry in her quarters as he'd so promised. When she'd got it, a letter addressed from a 'Rino Riviera', she'd opened it as a ravenous wolf tore a piece of meat to bits. The letter had read a little something like this:

_Dear Berry:_

_I have to make this short and sweet before the worm of opportunity escapes from my claws._

'_Work' is sending me home for a while to work on a new project. By the looks of it, nothing of it might be too easy to pull off, though. On the bright side, though, I probably will get to see you sometime before we're done there. Then again, in times like these, it's hard to achieve sweet pleasures like that one._

_Hope you're doing well; communicate again , soon!_

_Your Flyboy._

As she read the letter again, pieces of her joy began to overflow and show in her expression. Her eyes, her smile, even her hair was excited for her. She then immediately took out her pen and paper and went to her desk to write her response.

_Dear Flyboy:_

_Yeah, I agree with you in that capacity. Wartime makes damn near everything seem impossible to people like us. So excited to see you! The 'agency' is sending a team of us back home on assignment as well. Might take a while to complete, and I can't tell you anything on it save for that I'll be home for it. You have absolutely no idea as to how much I want to see you, I miss you so much._

_Anyway, you know all those sentiments you gave me in your last letter? Well, now I wish all the same for you._

_Skye Sharpova_

…She then enclosed it inside and prepped an envelope, and took it off base to send it.'

Then, one month later, after landing at Side 6 for 'work', after meeting with her old friend Chris Mackenzie, after meeting young Alfred Izuruha, and after reuniting with 'Rino' (most importantly), she'd received yet another letter, this time addressed from a Bernie Wiseman.

_Dear Berry:_

_Hey sis! Life is bitter sweet, right? It's also unfair, too. Life dealt us a real one this time. Tomorrow is D-Day, and nothing seems more sure to me than the fact that no one side will come out with what they want per se. You never know, though. Things might make a turn for the better, and each 'side' gets what they want, but cockroaches will be the overlords of us all when that happens._

_Look, I just wanted to say that should I not make it out of this, You need to take life by the horns. Take it and whatever it deals you and say, 'You know what, life? Screw you and all of your shortcomings! I'm Berry Wiseman, and I'll get through stronger than I ever was before!'_

_Tell Chris the same thing; I'm sure she'll get a kick out of it. _

_Anyway, I love you, little sis. Just do as I say and you'll do fine, even if things do pan out like we want them to._

_With everlasting love,_

_Bernie_

…By the time, she'd received it, however, it was too late. He was already gone, and she was on her way out of the Federation military and ill with a curious case of vomiting every morning. When she'd read it, she cried harder and threw herself on her bed, sobbing the day away.

Again, as on that day, she'd started tearing up, though not as much as that day. Thinking also of what she'd found out after then, she also thought of her brother's spirit leaving his body and entering her womb.

Berry left the attic to tend to her sleeping baby. She then looked at the curious fledgling that lay in her arms and began her motherly stare again.

"That would be why I named you after him, Bernie. You're just like him. Sweet, gentle, and loyal to a fault. Hopefully, when you grow up, I'll look at you and say that exact same thing."

Berry then got up, hummed a lullaby, and lay the young one in his crib. She then went about her day thinking of his last words to her again and again, never breaking her pleased and calming expression.

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me! TELL ME! IM MELTING FROM NO REVIEWS! IM MELTING FROM NO REVIEWS!


End file.
